Mega Man: Fully Charged - "He's not Here"
You know that monstrous TV series of Mega Man? Not the Ruby-Spears one, but the one from 2018 that is WAY worse? Yeah, that one. I was up at 6 AM, setting up the new Xbox One X I got when I heard my little brother scream from downstairs. He was SUPER pissed, he held me as his "servant" for the whole summer for eating his cereal, so today he asked me to turn on the TV for him. I asked him what he wanted to watch, he said Cartoon Network. I turned on Cartoon Network only to find out Mega Man: Fully Charged was on. I was like, "Nope, I'm not watching this cancerous show." So I went upstairs. I was just about to turn on my TV to play my new Xbox One X when I heard my brother scream like a little bitch again. I thought he was just thirsty or something, but it was something I had NOT expected. He was curled up in a ball, crying on the floor. The TV was a ROLLERCOASTER of colors. My brother's breakfast was knocked over all on the carpet, the eating table was destroyed, and the chair he was sitting in was tipped over on its side. I asked him what the fuck happened, and he just said, "He was replaced, you replaced him, you will show remorse!" I was like "What the hell?" And I calmed him down. He was still shaken up, and he said he was gonna go play outside. I went up to my room to keep playing on my Xbox One X. 5½ hours passed and no word on my little brother. Mom barged into my room and asked me where my little brother was, I told her that he was playing outside, but then Mom said when SHE checked, he wasn't out there. We searched all over the city for him, and eventually, we found him, but not alive. He was hanging by a noose off of my cousin's house. We found a note next to him, and we knew immediately that he wrote it. It said: "You have replaced him, Jack. You will show remorse." We knew immediately that he had killed himself. A few days later, I was still looking for clues on my brother's suicide, but found absolutely nothing. Then I looked through the episodes of Mega Man: Fully Charged to find one particular moment that could've drove him to suicide when I found an episode I was SURE was not there before. It was called, "He's not Here". Strangely, It had NO intro, and it was replaced with a LOT of red coding. Then I saw Aki (Mega Man's true identity), he was disarmored, and he looked happy. He was talking to Wily, when Aki asked Wily why he hates him. Wily says, "You've replaced the prototype Mega Man." Aki was shocked at this news, and Wily said, "Do you live with a man named Dr. Light?" Aki responds with, "Yes, but he's not here." Wily: Are you lying? Aki: No! No! Wily: LIAR!!! What happened next SHOCKED me, Aki was walking home after school when he comes across a boy that looked like him but with different blue armor, he turned around to face Aki. And guess what? It was the ORIGINAL MEGA MAN. He said, "You've replaced me." Aki says, "What? I'm DLN-001! I'm the first!" OG Mega Man: I'M DLN-001. You're just a hoax. You shouldn't have existed. You're just a big FAKE. Aki: I'm NOT! They fight for a bit, and pretty soon, Aki defeats OG Mega Man. But before he could kill him, The OG Mega Man stands up and straight up SHOOTS him to death. Blood flies everywhere. Then the TV started glitching and it started going into that jumbled color scheme like it did a few days ago. Then I saw it. The icon for Mega Man: Fully Charged had changed to the OG Mega Man pointing his buster at me. I feel terrible. I can't take this. He wants me dead. He wants to replace me with this horrible demon so powerful not even the strongest force can defeat it. The aftermath So, I've got a little truth to tell you, but DON'T tell anyone. I was the one that hung my little brother. I saw the whole episode before him, and when I did, I got a letter from an anonymous source saying to kill everyone I know. So I killed him first. My next target was my baby sister. I'm on my cousin's roof, crying. I should have never killed my brother, I should have never obeyed that anonymous source. I wish this never happened. I wish that show was never created. Because now, he won't stop coming for me, as if I'm bait. I have a gun. I won't use it in you though. I'm using it on myself. I deserve this. Everyone left in my family still doesn't know, so tell them this. And they won't be able to punish me, I'll be in hell. Like I should. Goodbye.